Change for the better
by AetherDraw
Summary: Snippets of Ex-aid riders meeting with the Boku no hero academia characters. Go further beyond and change your fates!
1. The gaming doctor and the Quirkless hero

**The Gaming Doctor and the Quirkless hero-to-be**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku had a dream. To be a Hero. Not just the ones in comics of old and video games, but a real one. With 80% of the population being full of people with awakened super powers, it was only natural for young Izuku to be excited on his exam on what quirk he has.

"I can't wait to see what Quirk I'll have! Will I get mom's? Or Maybe dad's? Being able to breathe fire sounds cool!" The little kid keeps squirming around nervously in his seat, playing around with an action figure of his favorite hero, All Might.

Inko looks at her son, smiling and waving his hands around with his toy. She had taken him out to the nearby hospital to see what Quirk he may have gotten, whether it be her Small object attraction, or her husband's Fire breathe. Perhaps even a different one of his own. "Looks like its going to take a while, stay here and be a good boy okay? Mom's gonna get us some juice while we wait." She tells him, to which he nods his head vigorously.

* * *

As much as he wanted to stay put on his seat, Izuku was quickly bored being in one place, as would any kid in such a bustling place like a hospital. He got off his chair, walking around the facility, his mind thinking of the cool things he'll be able to be once he was a hero...and suddenly, he realizes one big thing. He was lost. "M-mom? Where are you?" He says, looking around. He had wandered off to an empty area, with the sign, CLOSED/OFF-LIMITS. There was no one around, and quite dark, making little Izuku scared.

Suddenly, a voice calls out. "Hey kid, are you alright?" Izuku turns around, seeing a man wearing a white coat with large earphones. A doctor.

"U-um. Could you help me find my mom, sensei?" He says, tears running down his cheeks. The man smiles, walking over and reaching out his hand.

"Sure thing. What's your name?"

"Izuku." He says, his voice raspy from crying.

"Nice to meet you, Izuku-kun. I'm Emu. You can call me Emu-sensei." He takes the boy's hand, walking back with him into the main hall. "Let's go to the reception center. We can call your mom from there."

* * *

A few minutes later, Emu was met with a crying Inko, hugging her son. "Sensei, thank you so much for finding my son!"

"Its nothing ma'am. Happy to help. By the way, did Izuku-kun come here for a check-up? If he missed his schedule, i could call on a pediatrician on break."

"Oh, no. He's still in line, it should be his turn about now." The intercom rings, calling for Izuku's name. "Speaking of which. Let's go, Izuku. Say thank you to the kind doctor."

Izuku peeks out from behind his mom, smiling. "Thank you, Emu-sensei." "You're welcome."

* * *

The test results came out. With his x-ray showing his pinky toe having two joints, Izuku was given a harsh sentence by the doctor. "I'm afraid your son does not have a Quirk." He was stunned, barely able to even speak as his mom cried, saying "I'm sorry!" over and over on his shoulder. His dreams of being a hero were gone forever.

His mom leaves him outside the waiting area, having been called by the doctor for more talks on the results. He was distraught, looking at his figure of All Might with tears running down his face. "I...can't be a hero..."

"Why is that, Izuku-kun?"

"Huh?" He looks up, seeing the kind doctor from earlier. "Emu-sensei...I have no Quirk. I can't be a hero without one. I can't be like All Might."

Emu looks at the boy, whose vibrant smile he had seen, full of hopes, now replaced with unfathomable sadness. He walks over, sitting next to him. "You know, I used to be like you. Scared, wanting to be something. I even drew in my spare time. One day I got badly sick, and a doctor saved my life." Izuku looks at him, wondering why he was telling him this. "Then, after I got better, he gave me a gift. 'Its your reward for being strong.', He said. After that, I wanted to become him, kind of like how you idolize All Might." He smiles at Izuku, who was hanging on to his every word. "Took me a lot of hard work, but look at me now. A doctor. You can be one too. A Hero. You don't need a Quirk to be one. You need the courage to be strong. Quirks are there to help now, but did you know there was a time when there were no Quirks? How did Heroes come to be then? Ah, this must be too much for you huh?" He says, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Izuku wipes his tears, looking up at the doctor with a bright shine in his eyes. "No, its ok, sensei...I...I'll be strong!" He'll be strong. Strong enough to be a great hero.

"That's the spirit. You can do it." Emu smiles, taking something out of his pocket. "Thought I'd sell this out but, if you'd like. Keep it." It was an old handheld game console. "Its just an old game, but I hope you enjoy it. Its got a pretty mighty hero character there."

"Thank you sensei, I'll keep it well!" Izuku bows down, just as his mom arrives to take him home. Emu looks at the young boy as he walks out of the hospital with a new hope in his heart.

"Good luck Izuku-kun. I hope you can clear that game with no continues."

* * *

Izuku looks at the game console the doctor gave him, having charged it up while eating lunch. 'Its just an old game, but I hope you enjoy it. Its got a pretty mighty hero character there.'

"What did sensei mean by that?" He mutters as he turns it on.

He got his question answered soon enough.

 **"MIGHTY ACTION X!"**


	2. Of Frost and Flame

**Of Frost and Flame**

* * *

 ** _At an abandoned parking lot._**

Flames were blazing around, only to be met with an overwhelming amount of hard ice. Each blast countering the other, bathing the area in an unusual shift-around of temperatures. "Sensei seems to be quite aggressive today." Muttered one Shouto Todoroki, keeping his wits about him as a Knight approached his location, armed with a blazing sword.

"What's wrong student? You're on the defensive." The Knight says, walking towards Shouto with absolute confidence. "If that's how you're going with it, I'll come to you!" He brandishes his blade, lighting it up with more fire, making Todoroki grimace.

Shouto sends a wave of ice barreling towards him, keeping himself hidden behind as he as ran to take him on. He had never managed to win in a spar aside from releasing a huge blast and overwhelming him, but that only made him faint not long after. 'Even if he's using his fire blade, If I make my hands colder than he can melt it...!' The wall was soon destroyed, sending shards of ice flying around the area. 'Now!' He jumps as high as can, aided by a rising platform of ice above his opponent. His aim was to take that blade of his...that sword whose flames reminded him of that man. His hand grasps the blade, barely feeling the heat-

"Not enough." The Knight says, pressing a button on the crossguard of his sword. Within a split-second, the kid is thrown off as he somehow feels the blade slip by his grip, like it was slippery steel. "You still won't use your other half? You won't survive just relying on one skill, no matter how versatile you are with it."

Shouto flips backwards onto his feet, landing in a crouched position. "I'll make do with my right side...THAT'S WHAT I PROMISED MYSELF...!" For someone like him who favored using his ice abilities, the peak of his temper reaches a near-boiling point whenever his left side, a side that he literally inherited from his father, was brought into topic. He focused all his will into a great geyser of cold frost and iceberg, sending it straight on, forgetting to hold back in this training routine. 'Not good! I got worked up and put in too much power!' "Sensei! Please dodge!"

* * *

The Knight doesn't move, looking head on against the great avalanche of frozen water. "I really should get Emu to try and sort things out with this kid..." He pulls out an item off his belt, inserting it into a a slot at the base of his sword. "Training is over." **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!** With one great swing of his sword, the avalanche split in two, followed by his switching to his fire blade breaking the attack down to shards. The resulting explosion was more than enough to knock Shouto off his feet.

* * *

Hiiro Kagami sighs as he undoes his transformation, and with it, the abandoned parking lot disappears, only to be replaced by the rooftop of a hospital. It had been a few months since the young man had asked him for combat training. Something that he had never thought someone would ask him about, let alone a kid. The kid managed to catch a glimpse of him fighting and de-transforming after having to fend off a Villain from a patient he was scheduled to operate on. Normally he wouldn't be undergoing hero activities aside for emergencies or possible Bugster related cases, but the Ministry of Health saw it fit to grant the Doctor riders a Hero license.

"Sensei...sorry." Shouto says, bowing down. "I lost myself for a moment there." He snapped again, and lashed out at his instructor. What would have happened had it been someone else that did him in? If he injured somebody, not only because he lost his temper over his old man, but with using his mom's quirk as well?

Hiiro looks at the kid. Holding a unique quirk of 'Half-cold, Half-hot', and was the son of the famous hero, Endeavor. Many held high hopes for him, his own father included. He did not look into heroes and their business that much, aside from Recovery girl, what with her ability to speed up the body's natural healing processes, not to mention their shared similarities of being in the medical field as well. "You did. You need to keep that temper of yours in check. If you want to be a hero, and be the best, learn to accept your faults." He looks up at the sky. "Its not my part to step in your family's problems, but you should at least talk with your mother."

Shouto looks up at that remark.

"Don't let your anger at your father, or anyone else for that matter, fester into blame." Hiiro remembers the time when he greatly blamed the licenseless...he can't exactly call him that now, what with an official hero's license. He spent the last years blaming him for her death, when it was his own fault that increased Saki's stress. "I know a man, who once lost all. His job, his medical team. He did nothing but devote his time finding a way to defeat this virus that was spreading. Even had to clash against him more times than I can count with his methods. Blamed him for something that was out of his hand, and made things hard for the both of us." He walked back into the hospital, gesturing for Shouto to follow. "Let's head downtown, I need to increase my sugar levels."

"Cake again?" Shouto asks. His instructor always eats cake after training for some reason. Well, he did understand the science behind it, what with calories and sugar.

Hiiro nods. "That, and if you ever visit your mother, I can ask the store to make something for you to bring her."

"Won't flowers be enough?"

"Sugar has calming effects on the body. You can invite her to join you for a meal as you talk."

"I'll...think about it." With a talk that somehow ended up on what cake would be best as a gift, the instructor and student with abilities of both flame and frost went on their day.


	3. Let's play pt 1

Deku was in a big pinch. Having been in the middle of a rescue op, encounters a masked man, whose quirk was...he couldn't tell what it was!

"Come on, is this the best you got? Aren't you heroes supposed to be strong?" The man says, toying with him.

"Gh..." He seemed to only care about Deku, having let the kid he was saving run off somewhere. He only hoped Uravity or Froppy manage to pick her up. "Not done yet!" He rushes in at 5%, aiming his kicks and the occasional punch.

"Haha! Not too bad! You've got some footwork on you!" The man dodges and blocks his attacks, jumping away and fiddling at some sort of screen.

"Like I'm gonna let you...!" Deku tries to attack him, hoping he could disrupt whatever was about to happen. **Speed up! Stretch!** As he was about to land his attack however, the man's body became a blur. "Huh? Gah!" He looks behind him, seeing the man a hundred meters away from him. "How did you...?" He was definitely hit by something, but what?

The man shows him soon enough. "Here you go!" Faster than Deku could blink, the man stretches his arms, landing a number of blows on him in an instant! "Oi, oi...is that all? Haven't even warmed up yet!"

"Getting...the others here...is bad...!" Deku gets up, grunting from the pain as the elongated punches hit his chest and face. "I don't want to do this...but I'll have to go 100%...!" He clenches his fist, and readies his legs. If he lives though this stunt, he's gonna be in a world of pain.

The man looks at him, seemingly with interest as power flares up and makes his arms and legs shine bright. "Oh? That's a neat move you got there. Let's see how it fares..."

He was baiting him, but that was fine, if he can surprise him long enough to shake the ground in the sound of a 100% smash, other veteran heroes can help him out once they catch wind of it. "Here goes...!" Taking a deep breath, he jumps in the air, turning his body for a somersault kick. Taking a leaf from a video he once saw of Emu-sensei, he braces himself. This will either break his striking leg, or land a decent blow. **"CRITICAL SMASH!"** It lands, and a great explosion is heard all over the combat area.

"Wow! That was an awesome move!"

* * *

"Wow! That was an awesome move!"

Deku opens his eyes, looking at where his kick had landed. The man was still standing, although looking a bit different. What was once a mostly blue color scheme was now a flaming red, with a literal flamehead mask, and a pair of sinister looking steel gloves.

"Whew, haven't used this in a while, if I hadn't switched to this, not even hardening myself would work." MUSCLE UP! IRON BODY! He looks down, noticing something Deku did not. "Hmm...managed to damage me a decent bit too, color me surprised." Rather than be angry, he seemed to have more fun in this. "Anyways, you managed to actually excite my heart, let me give you something special." He takes an item off his belt, something Deku realized was very familiar.

"A...a...Gashat?!" He was the same as Emu-sensei. A Kamen rider.

"Hmm? You know this? Must have been a ride player before...ah well, here's my parting gift." He turns the knob of his gashat and reattaches it on his belt. **KNOCKOUT! DUAL- GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!** Flaming energy surges in the now identified Kamen rider. "You did pretty good! Let me pay you back two-fold in respect." **KNOCKOUT CRITICAL SMASH!**

Deku braces himself, knowing he won't be able to dodge with his busted arms and legs due to his recent 100% strike. Looks like this was the end. 'Damn it...At least the kid is safe...sorry guys, not gonna make it...' I'll be hero! I'll be strong! 'Sorry Emu-sensei...looks like I won't be finishing Mighty action X in a no-continue run...' A flash of light, and then a great giant fell down from the sky, blocking the blow.

"What? You're...!"

Deku opens his eyes, seeing a mech in front of him.

"Hey, Izuku-kun. You ok?" Clad in his signature rider suit, one of the few heroes that fought and saved the world from the Bugster virus in plain sight and essentially one of the very first Superheroes. Dr. Emu Hojo, AKA Kamen Rider Ex-aid Maximum gamer LVL 99 had arrived.

Deku only nods, barely conscious through the intense pain of his injuries. Ex-aid steps off his mech, facing the other rider. "Pallad, I've let you off from six years ago, but this time you're going back to the old days?"

Pallad, AKA Kamen Rider Para-DX sighs, looking at Ex-aid with some level of delight. "So you knew that guy? He was pretty good, despite not being a rider or Bugster." He was only in it for the rumored strong heroes, but now that Ex-aid entered the fray... "Been a while Emu. Let's see if your gaming skills are still worthy of being dubbed a 'Genius gamer'." **Perfect Knockout!** "MAX Dai-Henshin." He transforms once again, this time into his best form, Para-DX Perfect knockout gamer LVL 99. "I had a good warm-up with your friend, I hope the main match doesn't disappoint."

Emu looks at Izuku, barely conscious and heavily injured. He takes his game scope and contacts Asuna, who was in the evac tent nearby. "Asuna, get over to my position and bring some paramedics, a stretcher and have a couple of healer heroes on standby. We have a heavily injured hero-in-training. Codename is Deku. He encountered Pallad out here, and I'm about to get into combat to fend him off. Take care of Deku for me." He switches off communications and focuses on the enemy in front. "Pallad, I'll be sure to clear you this time, old game of mine."

The two riders begin their clash, all while Deku looks on, seeing the friendly doctor fight in front of him for the first time. "Sensei..."


	4. Engine of the heart

**The Engine's heart**

* * *

Tenya Iida ran down the hallway of the hospital, not caring even as nurses called out to him. Normally he was the man that upheld rules the most, but this was not the time. Having gotten word that his older brother was heavily injured by a villain was more than enough for him to rush over to his side. As he reaches the room of his brother, he sees his mom, along with a man wearing sunglasses. "Mother! Brother...How is Tensei doing?" He all but screamed as he pants.

"Tenya!" His mother walks over to him, embracing her son in a hug as she cries. "He'll be alright. The doctors said so." Tenya returns the embrace, gently prying her off and rushing into the room. What he saw was a sight he never wanted to see, even in a nightmare. On the bed lay Tensei, his body riddled with deep looking cuts and incisions, along with other apparatuses monitoring his vitals. "Brother..."

The nurse checking on him looks up. "The anesthetic wore off just moments ago. He's also regained consciousness, but still in a haze. If he had been brought here two minutes later, he would not have made it."

Two minutes...such a short amount of time that he and his brother spend running from home to wherever they planned to go for trips was the time limit his brother had between certain death. And then...

"Tenya...mother..." Tensei wakes. Tenya and his mother were quick to run inside, looking at their brother and son.

"Big brother...big brother Tensei!" "Tensei..."

"Sorry...Tenya...even though a great little brother like you looks up to me...sorry...forgive...your big brother for losing..." Tears fill Tenya's eyes as he listens to the man he had always looked up to sound so defeated...like a broken shell of the engine he used to be.

"Tensei...!"

"Tensei." A man walks into the room, dressed in a hawaiian shirt with a red jacket on top. "Its not your fault. Don't think for a second that everything is over after one loss."

"Kiriya...san. I see...you brought me here, didn't you?" Tenya looks up at the man with the shades. He brought his brother here?

Examiner Kiriya Kujo scratches his head. "Thought we were gonna lose you for a minute there. Thankfully the hospital wasn't so far away that we had to rush through traffic."

* * *

 **Hours earlier**

Kiriya Kujo, along with Surgeon Hiiro Kagami had been with the support team Ingenium had brought in during the hunt for the Hero-killer Stain. Having heard of his notoriety, his agency had seen it fit to ask for an on-site medical team in the off-chance that things went awry.

"This sure is taking a while. We sure that Stain will appear here?" Kiriya says, looking at the monitor showing the search team.

"There had been reports of sightings in the area, so the probability is high." Hiiro replies, checking his clipboard on information regarding said Hero-killer.

Kiriya nods, turning on a side monitor. "Ah, well, tell me if something comes up, I'll watch this in the meantime..." "Whoa! We're getting some good action here folks!" Kiriya winces, seeing the kid practically break his hand with that quirk-infused punch. "Damn...! Wait...isn't that Emu's kid against your student?"

"Hmm...they are in the same class after all. Its a tournament bracket, so them facing off isn't off the mark." Hiiro says, giving it a sidelong glance as Todoroki fires back ice attacks at Midoriya. 'How long until you fully accept your own powers for what they really are, Shouto? I'll be waiting.'

Suddenly, alarms blare around the tent, along with Ingenium sending a message to the base. "Guys, I've found him! I'm making contact now!"

Kiriya gets up, getting a communicator. "Wait, Ingenium! Don't head there alone! Just get his location and wait for the others there!" As Ingenium was about to reply, the comms were filled with static. "Gah! Damnit, where's his location...there!" He grabs a first-aid kit from the supply room. "Dr. Kagami, I'm heading over to Ingenium's last reported area, meet me there ASAP." With that, he jumps through the portal into the Game area he generates as a Bugster, letting him practically teleport anywhere he needs in an instant. He materializes into an alleyway, and quickly sees a gruesome sight. Ingenium down on the floor in a pool of blood. "Ingenium!" Kiriya looks around, seeing no one else in the area and slowly moves Tensei's body, removing his armor bit by bit. "Tch...lacerations and deep cuts on the chest and legs. Extreme blood loss, he needs surgery bad." He examines Tensei's body, applying first aid to stop further blood loss. "Tensei, hold on, we'll get you up in no time..." He activates his Game scope, contacting Hiiro. "Get an ambulance here ASAP. We need immediate surgery."

* * *

 **Present**

"Well, we had our genius surgeon perform his work on you, and you're as good as you can be!" Kiriya says. "Well...at least, I hope. How are you really feeling right now, Tensei?"

Tensei's eyes look down at his body, trying to ignore the phantom pain of his wounds and moving his legs. He can't say it. Not here, when his brother and mother were still in low spirits because of him. Not yet. "I'm feeling good, Kiriya-san. Give my thanks to Dr. Kagami will you?"

Kiriya tenses up. It seems he didn't want his family worrying over him even more than they are now, for the moment at least. He'll ride along with it. "That's great. I'll be sure to greet him later." As he was about to walk out of the room, his path was blocked. By Tensei's little brother.

"Kiriya-san! Thank you very much!" Tenya Iida was down on the floor, in a perfect bow. Tears were flowing from his face, dripping down to the floor. Whether it was from gratitude or sorrow, no one knew. Likely both. "For saving my brother, I owe you a great debt!" His mother joined him as well, thanking him profusely.

Kiriya was taken aback. He had never met such a passionate kid thank him. The fact that they were kind of hiding his brother's greatest injuries left a bad taste in his mouth, but he steadies himself. "A...ah. Yeah, It was nothing. Just a doctor doing my job. Tenya, was it?" Tenya looked up at him as he called his name. "I saw your match earlier. That was a great fight. Pretty sure Tensei's feeling proud of you right now."

Tenya looked at his brother as he heard those words. Seeing him nod in approval, mouthing a 'good job' even as he lay in the hospital bed with his injuries caused more tears to fall down. "Yes...thank you very much...!"


	5. Let's play pt 2

Change for the better: Let's Play, part 2

Izuku looks on, as the kind doctor that he had befriended started fighting the Kamen Rider that he had encountered.

"So then Emu, have your skills dulled over the years?" Para-DX says, shooting blasts of energy from his Blay-gun, only to have them knocked off by Ex-Aid's gunblade.

Ex-Aid swings his sword, trading blows and performing acrobatic maneuvers, trying to get into blind spots he could exploit. "Don't underestimate me, have you forgotten about what happened the last time we fought?"

"Uh-uh, you caught me at a bad time, not to mention using Muteki against me in LVL 99." Ex-Aid stiffens. "Hah, you were kind of cheating there Emu!" Para-DX kicks him off to get some breathing room.

"You know the circumstances called for it, but enough is enough, let's finish this." Ex-Aid removes his Gashat, inserting it into another slot in the side of his belt.

"You really know how to kick things up a notch." Para-DX does the same, getting ready for what seemed to be their respective finishers.

* * *

Karino Asuna arrived at the scene, just as she hears the sounds of the Riders' finisher calls being announced. "Oh no, I better hurry..." She has two heroes with healing quirks and another nurse, who proceeds to carry Deku onto a stretcher. "Be careful, his bones could take on a worse shape." She says, scanning his leg with her game scope. "Alright, let's move." She says, after giving one last glance at the two riders.

"Asuna...san..."

She turns to Deku, looking at her. "Will Sensei...be alright?" Asuna could only smile, holding his hand. "Don't worry, he's cleared harder games and surgeries than this. Now, better focus on getting healed up, your classmates are really worried about you."

Hearing her words of assurance, Izuku nods his head, looking up at the sky as the overlapping sounds of CRITICAL STRIKE! echoed out.

* * *

The air around them flares out as Ex-aid jumps for his Critical strike, with Para-DX countering with a Critical Bomber kick. The two riders meet each other in the air, vying their equally leveled attack against the other, before exploding in an impressive show of force, sending the two of them flying out in opposite directions.

"Gh...you hit pretty hard even when not fully serious, you've upped your game, Emu..." Para-DX says, dusting himself off and undoing his transformation and walking towards the doctor rider. "Good match." He says with an outstretched hand.

Emu takes it, undoing his rider form as well, and helping himself up. "Yeah, well, I had to keep a good act up. Can't exactly let Deku see me holding back against you." He looks around. "So, did you get an info?" Para-DX, AKA Pallad shakes his head.

"Nadah, none at all. Either they're really good at hiding their tracks, suspicious to newcomers, or know exactly what we have planned. The League of villains won't let me in unless I get some sort of invitation from a member."

Emu frowns. He had thought having Pallad, who was pretty much a wild card due to barely appearing as a hero in the past, join the ranks of the League as a spy would help gain valuable information. "In that case, we'll have to take a look at the DNA of some of the deceased Noumu back during the Hosu incident. I'll call Kiriya-san and see what he can find."

"Sounds like a plan. So, do I still go on with the Villain stuff?" Emu shakes his head at that.

"Might as well pull that out, nothing good is gonna come in case we need you and Poppy for emergencies." Having Bugsters on call tend to be pretty useful in searching buildings during disasters and fires.

Pallad shrugs. "Alright. By the way Emu, sorry about earlier. I kind of went all out on the kid." He was pretty good for his age, even for a Quirked human. "He's got potential."

Emu smiles at that. "Izuku-kun wants to be a hero after all." Having seen the kid grow from the little boy in despair at his quirk-lessness, to the hero-in-training who stood up to a powerful villain that was far above him in strength, just so a young girl could escape. "And if you want to apologize, do it in person. He'll be at CR later anyways."

The Bugster nods. "I'll do that then. See you around Emu. Tell Poppy I said hi." With that, Pallad disappears in a flash of binary particles, leaving Emu alone in the rescue area.

The doctor turns around, walking back towards the shelter that houses the rescue victims. "Alright Emu, back to work!"


End file.
